Fatherhood Pride
by VG-Classics-Fan
Summary: Kidnapping a Kaiju cub? Bad idea! Especially if that cub happens to be the son of...


**A/N: This story contains combined elements from the different eras of both franchises. Therefore, it does't strictly follow a certain continuity. **

* * *

><p>Dark clouds filled the skies over an island that was almost dead. Nothing but mountains, sands and rocks scattered everywhere filled the place. The reason was obvious for it was the home of the dark flying demons who fed on everything that met their eyes, even their own kind.<p>

In the center of the island stood a giant demonic bird whose body and skin was made of leathery skin like a similar to that of a _Pterodactylus_. It seemed to be waiting for something as it eyed the sky above. He then shifted his gaze as he felt something approaching from his side. Turning its head he gave a load roar as if commanding something to approach faster. A pack of flying demonic birds came into view. These birds seemed smaller in size compared to the bird waiting on the island like a king. The giant bird squinted his eyes as he noticed that they were carrying something with them. When he realized what it was it licked its lips and if such creature could smile he would have given that of one awaiting his dinner to be served.

The Demonic prehistoric birds landed in front of their leader and brought forward their offering to their alpha ruler. A baby bipedal dinosaur with a large head, tubby legs and body and relatively small arms and short tail fell on its face as the monsters threw him forward, adding more bruises to the ones he got from them when they clutched him with their sharp claw. The little saurian kaiju shrunk in fear as the alpha and the birds eyed him with hunger and opened their carnivorous mouths to reveal sharp pointy teeth that could cut anything to shreds. He closed his innocent red eyes to not witness his demise by these devils.

Then he felt a rush of wind and his feet leaving the ground. He felt himself being lifted by giant arms. He opened his eyes to find his savior none other than the guardian of the universe.

_Gamera!_

In the child's eyes he was the second strongest and most powerful Kaiju right after his father, the King himself. The child's little heart was filled with joy to be away from those fowl creatures.

Loud screeches forced him back to reality as fear once again regained control when he realized that the birds were gaining on them. Several Gaos took advantage of their flying agility, and the fact he was busy shielding their prey, and bombarded Gamera by spiting their beams at him, forcing him to make a landfall. While landing he landed on his carapace to protect the child from getting crushed by his weight.

Swiftly he tried to fire his back jets to fly once more but he only managed to stand on his back feet as the Gaos encircled him from above, shooting lasers at him and diving in an attempt to land a hit or snatch the stolen snack. He would've easily dispatched them if it weren't the fact that he was handicapped by protecting the child simultaneously.

Just when all the odds were against him an atomic breath cut through the herd, blasting a few heads off and impaling a few more.

The turtle, the child, and the birds turned to see him.

He was mad… No…

His eyes were blazing with red fire and his dorsal spine was glowing with blazing inferno.

He sent a roar that shook the surroundings and made the demons freeze with fear. It was too late for them.

Gamera saw it in his eyes. If a kaiju could smirk he would've done so at that moment, for he knew that these demons were about to face… pain? No… torment?

No word can define what these foul creatures will get as a punishment for crossing the king of monsters. No, for they have dared to harm the one thing he ever cared about beside himself.

They took the child, they brought death upon them.

The turtle took advantage of the situation and flew off, for he knew that the king would obliterate the Gaos and he trusted him to perform it in perfection.

Oh how he wished to witness the horrific death of the Alpha Gaos at the hands of Godzilla whom he admits would deliver a better punishment than he'll ever dream of.

But now he had an even more important mission; The child must be delivered to safety as far off from the battle as possible.

* * *

><p>After hours of flying he reached the lair. The lair of the king.<p>

Not many knew where the king lived for he chose his home to be a sanctuary to hide from his all his enemies.

Including Gamera himself.

Gamera viewed the Giant monster as a threat to humanity. Both Kaijus where and still on constant fight against each other. The two kaijus were fighting on and off nonstop. One wanted to destroy humanity and the other to protect it. The war between them went on for ages. No one won or lost against the other.

Until one day, the king suddenly stopped.

_What happened? Where did he go? Did he die of old age?_

Gamera wasn't satisfied by Godzilla's sudden disappearance so he decided to hunt him down.

He accidently found him one day while swimming in the depths of the ocean hunting down some sea creatures, while he was completely unaware of his adversary's presence Determined to find the evil monster's weakness he stalked him. He swam after him till he saw him reach an island far off in the ocean.

Judging by its surroundings no humans had ever set foot on this heavily vegetated land. He looked around and saw creatures that would make the Amazon seem like an English garden, which says a lot.

While making sure to keep a safe distance between them, he followed him on foot till he saw him reach a cave well hidden in the depths of the jungle.

The king gave a low roar to the cave entrance as if he was calling something to come out.

Then he saw it. His eyes widened in disbelief.

Something he deemed impossible to be with the king of evil emerged from the accursed cave.

_A cub…?_

The surprises didn't end there.

The cub's face lit with happiness the moment he saw the king and ran to him to hug his leg and in return, received the warmest most loving hug a child could ever get from a father.

Not only that, but he offered the child a giant whale he caught in the ocean

_Godzilla?... A loving father?..._

The turtle never thought such two words could be associated with the monster of monsters in any shape or form.

He was confused.

He watched till the father and his son disappeared into the cave, while the little dinosaur happily grabbed his dinner with his tiny teeth.

A storm of guilt swept his heart

That child was one of the happiest looking ones he had ever come across in his lifetime. He seemed to be so attached to his father that the turtle couldn't imagine how devastated the kid would be if his father left him forever and the one to be blamed would be him.

He remembered that one time he fought the snake kaiju, Garasharp that he killed to save humanity only to find too late that she had two hatchlings. He still remembered their horrified faces as they witnessed their mother's death. The guilt that filled his heart was unbearable.

Never again… He promised himself.

Now he was in a dilemma. Kill Godzilla (Even if it was already settled that the king could never be dethroned) and save earth and humanity, or let him live for the sake of this poor little one.

What will he do now?

It was a tough decision but he had to make the decision and make it now...

He turned and leaved.

The king has stopped his reign of terror for the time being and that was enough for the guardian for the time being. But if he happens to threaten humanity again he will stop him once again.

But never attempt to kill him. He decided that pulling him away by any means other than death would be his choice from now on.

Normally kaijus fight to claim the title of the most powerful monster of the world and envied the king of the monsters, Godzilla, for having that title all to himself. Many have challenged him and failed miserably and gained nothing but shame from their attempts.

But not Gamera.

True he fought Godzilla constantly but not to claim the title for himself, but for the sake of the future of the children who had done no crime to be punished for. He can do with the adults as he wished but leave the children and their families alone! No child deserves to suffer, even if that child happens to be the son of Godzilla.

Getting back to reality Gamera noticed that he was already in the cave's main chamber and has reached the nest where the small family normally slept. He also noticed the child in his arms was still frightened and calling for his father. He let his paternal instincts take over as he made soft growls to sooth and calm the little one down.

He assured him he was safe.

The child asked about his father's whereabouts.

He answered him that he was teaching those bullies a good lesson.

The child was worried, for they were too scary and frightening in his eyes.

He assured him again that they were even more afraid of his hero and they wouldn't stand a chance.

_Go to sleep now. I promise you that he'll be back like he always does._

The child trusted him and he slowly calmed down and closed his eyed as he laid in his saviors arm and cuddling his plastron.

_I want to grow up to be as strong as my father and as brave as you someday._

The guardian was stumped at what the cub just purred to him.

Little Godzilla then proceeded to hum a lullaby that was unfamiliar to the turtle, but for him and his kind it was the lullaby sang to the little ones to calm them when they were overwhelmed with fear

The turtle listened to the tune, and after a few moments he tried to sing along. Although it was off tone he still was able to make the child sleep.

He looked at his sleeping face.

If there was anything that would make him jealous of the king is the fact that he had another title that he wished he had. He didn't put the child immediately into his nest but instead savored the moment as he imagined himself being a loving father too.

A title that was brutally taken away from him many years ago…

He was once again pulled from his thoughts by a low growl from behind.

He knew who it was so he calmed down a bit, and turned to face him.

He was covered in blood that Gamera instantly recognized as that of his sworn enemies, a satisfied happiness overwhelmed his heart at the sight.

But what really topped it all was the trophy that was lying between the jaws of the king.

He spat the bloody head of the Alpha Gaos at Gamera's feet.

The turtle glanced at the head then looked up just in time to find the mutant dinosaur snatching the sleeping little one from his arms.

He saw fury in his eyes, and he knew why…

Godzilla demanded Gamera to confess how he found out about the lair.

He answered truthfully...

The king was surprised as he told his tale, but his eyes were still on fire when he finally finished, and demanded if he lead any other creatures here, specifically those pathetic humans who always sought to destroy him.

Gamera promised that he told no one about it and he promise that he would rather self-explode than expose his nest and endanger his family.

The two monsters locked eyes, yellow ones trying to detect any hint of lies in those green ones, but he only detected two things: determination and honesty.

The king growled that he can go now, but if he found out any treachery his punishment would be even more severe than what the Alpha Gaos received.

The guardian nodded in understanding and in respect for the king. But before he left he made a request to him.

Godzilla growled impatiently telling him to tell what he wanted.

All he wanted was a permission to rest in the volcano of this island to heal his wounds that he got from the crash fall and while shielding his baby. He doesn't have enough energy to fly nor swim to where he normally resides, and the only way for him to regain his energy back was to dive into the volcano to regenerate himself

He promised that he will leave once he recovered enough energy to at least swim back home.

Godzilla did something that surprised Gamera.

He agreed!

The turtle expected a fierce refusal since the mighty kaiju despised him for thwarting his attempts at destroying human kind many times.

Godzilla explained that he only agreed as a return for saving Little Godzilla and that he didn't want to owe any debts to the one kaiju he despises the most, so he decided to settle it right now.

Gamera mentally shook his head, but he nodded in thanks and left the cave…

But not before stealing a glance at the sight of an unaware Godzilla who was hugging his sleeping child and nuzzling him before he put him on the nest.

The turtle's eyes smiled in content then went straight out of the cave before he got spotted by him.

* * *

><p>Gamera got to the foot of the volcano and started climbing it, and as he ascended it his thoughts went back to the father and child he just left.<p>

He knew that if the king caught him spying on him in his 'weak moment' -like Godzilla would describe it- he'd never live to tell about it.

To Gamera it was no weakness. On the contrary, the Alpha Gaos' severe head was a solid proof that it can turn into a deadly force that no existing evil force can defy.

He knew it to well…

As the guardian descended into the depths of the volcano he closed his eyes.

His body was flooded with lava, while his mind was flooded with memories of old times

In his memory he was looking at another one of his kind standing in front of him who was almost identical to him except that there were no tusks and was a bit smaller than him.

His mate looked back at him and in front of her was a nest that had a single large egg the size of a full grown elephant.

Beside the nest several humanoids who were dressed in robes and had pointy ears were watching the egg while writing down something on some tabloids. No doubt that they were studying the egg that the mother laid a few days back and the strange red warm solid material that coated half of it.

On the other side of the nest several humanoid kids with accompanying adults were gazing upon the egg with admiration and curiosity while asking a lot of questions about the object of their concern.

The turtles didn't mind these humanoids much for the parents were one of the guardians of the massive water city where the nest was located inside its walls. The city had other nests and giant turtles that resided in all its four corners.

Gamera's heart was jumping with joy at the thought of finally becoming a proud father of a wonderful hatchling.

He would play with him and teach him all that he knew, just like his own father did many years ago when he was a little kaiju…

But his moment was soon interrupted as he heard the most deceitful roar coming from the skies.

He looked up to find the cursed creatures heading straight for them; no doubt they came to devour the inhabitants.

But the giant turtles won't have that.

Both guardians, and their fellow brethren, boldly defended their nests and the city like any defensive parents would do to protect their offspring.

The battle raged for hours as both species fought savagely for their survival.

The father then heard the mother roar in fear.

He turned to see what happened.

The egg!

His hatchling!

One of them took advantage of their distraction and snatched it away!

Out of parental instincts they flew off after it.

The demon bird flew miles and miles away from the city. It was fast but the turtles managed to catch up to it.

They slammed him simultaneously, forcing him to lose altitude and losing his grip on the egg that still had the solid material still attached to it. The mother managed to grab her unhatched child before it broke and landed safely on a white ground that felt a bit oddly cold when she touched it with her feet...

The enraged father on the other hand, descended to the same cold ground with nothing on his mind but to deliver punishment upon the evil creature that endangered his family and almost took away his most treasured pride.

Both Kaijus exchanged blows with their projectiles, each aiming to annihilate the other, while the mother watched as she held the egg in her arms, deciding to intervene only if the father needed help.

Then it happened…

The ground shook!

Something started to fall from the skies...

Something that was as solid as a rocky sand that broke to pieces upon impact...

something white...

And like a heavy stormy night it poured rapidly on the land they stood upon.

In fear, the enemy flew off trying to escape the white rain.

Gamera would've been disappointed that it actually escaped before he got his revenge, but he had an urgent matter at hand.

This rain wasn't normal.

It did something to him...

For the first time in his life he felt the fire that flowed in him like that of human blood welting away like a diming candle.

The rain was sapping his energy away from his body, making him feel stiff and weak.

His eyes would've shut completely if his mate haven't called to him.

He turned to find that the mother had used her body to cover their precious one.

Although already weakened and a bit far off from the nest, Gamera instinctively crawled towards them; every movement was fuelled by his fatherhood pride.

When he finally reached them he shook her head with his own. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He nodded then proceeded to shield them both with his shell.

As his carapace got hit by the rocky white rain at a rapid rate he surrendered to sleep and finally let his eye lids close

* * *

><p>As he remembered all that happened, a single tear escaped the healing kaiju that melted away into the lava<p>

* * *

><p>He then remembered the time when he finally escaped the ice prison due to an unexpected explosion, and the first impulse was to find his family.<p>

_Where are they?!_

He rose above the hole and started his search immediately. He roared for his mate as he looked around him in all directions.

He got no response…

_Did they…?_

He decided to get out of there and look for them but as he did he felt something.

He was weak and in desperate need of energy, he thought. So he decided to find enough energy first to sustain himself.

However, he found something else as he hunt around…

_Why was everything so different looking? What are these tiny creatures?_

They are a bit different from the ones he used to protect.

_And what are these metallic hills and moving metal objects that kept hitting him?_

As he inspected some of these 'hills' he found that some of them contained his 'food'!

Other times however, had these tiny creatures that expressed their fear through high pitched 'roars'

He didn't mean them any harm all he wanted was to eat then proceed to find his family.

So he tried to compensate them by saving them and their young from the fires he accidentally created by eating the flames away, and using his front flippers to bring the ones stuck in those broken hills down to safety.

He barely knew it but at that point his new journey in life with the 'tiny creatures' was just starting…


End file.
